


Helpicantcontrolmyhands

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr Fryman reads Ronaldo's blog





	Helpicantcontrolmyhands

Mr. Fryman stared in shock at the screen, the implications of what he just read sinking in. After months of begging, he had finally agreed to read his eldest's blog, it hadn't been anything he hadn't expected, japanese animation and paranormal things, mostly, stuff that his son talked about constantly.

Until he had stumbled across a list of regrets. At the top of the list, his eldest had admitted to attempting to dissect Peedee. Ronaldo had always been a bit odd, but he'd never imagined that he'd try something like this, his eldest had been in the lighthouse all day, and there  was a good chance that he'd spend the night again, Peter could barely remember the last time Ronaldo had spent the night in his own bed.

Deciding that he should do something about this, he left his own room, and walked over to the one his sons shared, opening the door, he noticed Peedee, reading on his bed. His eldest's bed was empty, "yeah, Dad?" said his youngest, glancing up at him.

"Peedee" he said, sitting next to his son, "we have to talk about your brother" Peedee closed his book, and turned to face his father, "what did he do?" he asked, suddenly worried. Peter had to wipe away tears, "did he attack you?" he asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Peedee looked away, after a moment, he said "it has a couple years ago, he'd been acting strange for a while, avoiding me, and  watching me when I wasn't looking" Peedee sighed "he actually seemed afraid, after a bit, he woke me up in the middle of the night" he swallowed, "he accused me of being an alien who'd replaced me, and... threatened to butcher me if I didn't return the real Peedee".

"I managed to convince him that I was his real brother" said Peedee, "he was horrified when he realized what he did, after that, I did some research on what was going on with him, and what I could do to help" Peter pulled his son into a hug, "I'm sorry, I should have listened" he said, before releasing his son, "I'm going to check on him" he said.

Peedee stood up, "I'm going too" he said, and thus, the two of them went up to the lighthouse.

.................................

When they arrived, Ronaldo was on his laptop, typing furiously, hearing them approach, his head whipped around to look at them, and stood up, "hey!" he said, scrambling over the back of the couch, and rushing over to them, before saying "your not supposed to be here".

"Ronaldo" said Mr. Fryman, freeing himself from the vice like grip of his eldest, "we have something important to talk about" Ronaldo backed away, "if this is about my investigation, then I'll have you know that I have good evidence-".

"Ronaldo" Peedee cut him off, " we're worried about you" he said, " you've  hardly been home in months" Ronaldo lowered his head, "I'm sorry,but I have to do this" he said, gesturing towards the papers piled around the room, "their on to me, I need tell everyone before they take me" his tone was growing desperate, and he was glancing about, warily "Ronaldo, please come with us, we can keep you safe" said Peedee.

Ronaldo stepped back, eyes focused on a point behind the people in front of him, before charging. Potato in hand, he dodged past his brother and father, and lunged at what he had seen in the darkness, but before he could engage, his father caught him."Ronaldo what are you doing!" he said

Ronaldo struggled, "it's waiting outside the door" he said, "we can't get out" Mr. Fryman didn't know what to say about this, he was beginning to realize how obvious it should have been, he had brushed off the warning signs, and it was fortunate that he had caught it before anything happened.

It was difficult to get him down the stairs, they had had to convince him that he would be safe with them on the way down, as, on top of being kinda cruel, attempting to force him down the stairwell would have been dangerous, do to his strength, and tendency to wear armor everywhere.

Peedee sat in the back of the van on the way to the hospital, next to his brother. Ronaldo was glancing about nervously, uncertain as to what would happen.


End file.
